Masaki Tales V - QUEST
by Daferge
Summary: The latest adventures of Tenchi Masaki, his three wives and their unusual family, as they travel around the vast, mysterious Galaxy... An all NEW Story... Chapter 02... Please Review...
1. Chapter 1

**MASAKI TALES part V - QUEST...**

**Author: Daferge**

**. . . . . . . . . .**

**AUTHOR'S NOTE: In trying to get this new portion, of what I'm calling the MASAHI TALES, out as quickly as possible, I find I didn't take enough time to check and recheck both spelling and grammar... As such I've discovered a number of errors in the text and story... Thus I've edited, revised and expander it some... I do hope it is clearer and more enjoyable... **

**. . . . . . . . . .**

**Disclaimer: Tenchi Muyo! is a copyright AIC/Pioneer Ltd. **

**All respective characters are property of their original owners. All original characters and ideas are property of the author.**

**. . . . . . . . . .**

**Chapter 01... Attack...**

**( The Planet Jurai... ) **

It was the middle of the day in the capital of one of the most powerful Empires in the Universe and there was hardly any one on the streets...

Here and there a store was open, but most of them were closed and it wasn't a day of rest...

It also wasn't a day of mourning ether..

Yet...

Most of the population was some where, near a communications screen of some kind, watching the news...

And not just on the Juraian home world...

Across this vast Empire, a good portion of the general population was waiting for the latest word, any word...

It didn't matter if it was just some rumor or it was an official report...

They were waiting...

Members of the Royal Juraian Family had been attacked and possibly injured...

And for the first time in hundreds of years, the common people were finding that they were truly concerned about them...

**. . . . . . . . . .**

**( A Darken World... )**

On one world, in a darkened room, a number of shadowy figures were also waiting for news...

They were sitting around a thick, cold, stone table, their faces hidden by the shadows...

When one is 'conspiring' it was always best to remain in the shadows...

But they weren't worried by the news, just the opposite, they were very excited...

For they were the ones who were responsible for the attack upon the Juraian Royal family...

An attack, using an untested virus weapon ( for there had been far too little to test ), discovered in an ancient hidden secret laboratory...

A weapon that showed signs of having been designed especially to be used against power users...

And every one knew that some of the most powerful 'power users' in the Galaxy were members of the Juraian Royal family...

A deep, hollow voice spoke up from the end of the table...

" **Any word?... **"

After a few moments of silence a shaky voice spoke up from the other end of the table...

" **None, my Lord...** "

**. . . . . . . . . .**

There was another moment of silence before he very quickly continued...

In the past, no news or bad news could end up with a dead body on the cold floor...

" **But that, in it's self, IS good news...** "

There was more silence...

" **Had there been NO one hurt, the Royal family would have surely put out a statement of some kind by now... So, some one WAS effected... **"

The silence was still there, just less tense, for now...

" **Reports from the palace indicate that the Emperor and Queens are alright, but have canceled a number of meetings... I would say, that, like us, they too are waiting...** "

There was a short pause...

" **For some reason...** "

There was more silence, before the voice spoke again, this time even lower...

" **The only question now is WHO it was and how bad... **"

The silence deepened, again...

**. . . . . . . . . .**

**( The Masaki Home... )**

Even thou there were a number of people in the room at the moment, the living room was any thing, **BUT **lively...

But none were talking or even smiling...

Katsuhito Masaki, also known as Yosho Masaki Jurai, the former Crown Prince of Jurai, had come down from the small shrine that he now spent his days tended...

He was sitting in one of two recliners, sipping fresh tea and watching the dark haired female who was sitting on the couch...

The female was Ayeka Masaki Jurai Masaki, the beloved first princess of Jurai, his oldest sister and now his granddaughter-in-law, due to her recent marriage to his grandson...

_**Nothing like family to complicate your life...**_

But he had to admit that she had matured a great deal since their recent accidental reunion and especially since her even more recent marriage...

The old, reserved Ayeka was still there, with her fire-like temper, but she was much calmer now and was even known to laugh, some thing he had seldom seen before...

And all due to the young male, laying on the couch, asleep, his head resting in her lap and who's hair she was now gently running her fingers through...

This was his amazing grandson Tenchi Masaki, the **NEW** Crown Prince of the Juraian Empire and as such, it's future Emperor...

**. . . . . . . . . .**

His thoughts were interrupted by the sound of giggling, coming from the female sitting on the floor in front of the couch, her head and upper body resting on Tenchi's chest...

She had been like that ever since she had come in from taking a nap outside on the dock...

Founding both Tenchi and Ayeka on the couch, she had decide to join them and was soon sound asleep again...

Katsuhito saw his sister sigh, running her other hand through the yellow hair of her new co-wife and sister, Mihoshi Kuramitsu Masaki, an officer in the Galaxy Police Force...

With her recent marriage to Tenchi as well, Mihoshi had become a Juraian Princess, also, to the surprise of many...

The fact that **OFFICER** Mihoshi had a reputation, not only in the Galaxy Police, but across the Galaxy for creating and being the cause of many unwanted mass disasters was well known...

From the smile on Mihoshi's face, Katsuhito could easily guess what was on her mind at this moment - her beloved - Tenchi...

Even so, Katsuhito wouldn't change his second daughter-in-law, even if he could, he was far too proud of her...

However, at the moment, it was his third daughter-in-law that he was worried about and from the look on his sister's face, who she was concerned about too...

**. . . . . . . . . .**

Ryoko Hakubi Masaki had once been the most wanted, most feared Space Pirate in the entire Universe, up until 700 years ago...

That was when the **THEN** Crown Prince of Jurai ( Katsuhito ) had managed to defeat her by capturing the three gem stones which were the source of her great power...

He had expected to found himself standing over a snaring, defiant demon, but instead he stood over a very scared and very confused young girl, nothing more than a child...

**SO**, instead of killing her, as he had planned, he had imprisoned her in a stasis chamber, where she would sleep and her wounds could slowly heal, even her unseen ones...

She would sleep until the time came when she would be ready to return to the outside unforgiving universe...

As it was, a great deal of time and history would pass - about 700 years...

**THEN** , just over a year before, that time had finally come, when a young ( and very foolish ) Tenchi had set her free...

But it was a different Ryoko who had emerged and it hadn't been long before the whole universe knew it...

The Galaxy watched in wonder as she was able to show that the vile **Demon** of legend was now gone and that a powerful avenging **Angel** had now taken her place...

Together, with her new 'family', she had helped to rid the Universe of that unstoppable plague known as **Kagato**...

And then she had even come to the aid of the Juraian home world, the world that she had attacked so many years before, in it's hour of need, saving it from a vast Space Pirate Armada...

And although she was still feared and hated by many, throughout the Universe and the Empire, there were many more who now admired her and even praised her...

And it was this Ryoko, **Princess Ryoko**, that they were** ALL **concerned about at the moment...

**. . . . . . . . . .**

A noise behind them drew both their attentions to the closet door in the hallway...

Ayeka and Katsuhito watched in silence as it slowly opened...

A small, young, red-haired female, dressed in a white nurse's uniform, stepped out...

Though her face didn't show the signs of fear that had been there when she went into her lab, almost 24 hours before, there was still signs of concern...

There was also signs of fatigue, some thing that she usually didn't let show...

Washu Hakubi might be _**'the greatest scientific genius in the universe'**_, but she was also a very concerned mother, Ryoko's...

She slowly made her way into the living room and over to the others...

**. . . . . . . . . .**

Standing there, behind the couch, she looked down at her new family...

Her son-in-law, Tenchi and her new daughter-in-laws, Ayeka and Mihoshi...

She couldn't help but sigh and smile...

It was Katsuhito who broke the silence, speaking ever so softly and calmly...

" **Any news?... **"

Usually it was hard for any one to read him, but the concern in his voice was there for any one to see...

Dropping into the other recliner, Washu sighed...

" **I have placed both Ryoko and Mayuka in stasis and left Ryo-Ohki to watch over them... She wouldn't leave them even if I wanted her too... As it is, so far she has been only mildly effected... But even that might change...** "

She paused...

"** As I first suspected, it was a virus designed to attack a very specific type of DNA... The problem is I'm unable to identify the DNA matrix that is being targeted... But some how it saw some thing in Mayuka, Ryoko and Ryo-Ohki's DNA to make them targets... Which is why only the three were effected... But I don't know what... **"

Katsuhito's eyebrow went up...

_**If the greatest scientific genius in the universe admitted SHE couldn't identify it, we are in REAL trouble...**_

**. . . . . . . . . .**

The greatest scientific genius in the universe may have been tired, but she still saw the eyebrow movement...

" **I said I was unable to identify the matrix... But I set my system to cross checking every known matrix in not only it's data banks, but also the data banks at the Galaxy Police's Headquarters, the Data banks at the Science Academy, the Data banks at the Juraian Royal Science Academy and even the Airaian home world science banks...** "

Both of Katsuhito's eyebrows went up, he was sure he didn't want to know how she had gotten access to all those** VERY TOP SECURITY** data banks...

Washu giggled...

" **You're right... You DON'T want to know... **"

She rested her head against the back of the recliner and closed her eyes...

" **It will let us know as soon as it find something... Even if it's only a near match... **"

It wasn't long before the greatest scientific genius in the universe was asleep...

**. . . . . . . . . .**

**( The Juraian Palace... )**

The single male in the room hid a smile, as he watch the two females in the room struggled before the room's huge communication screen...

One female, Misaki Masaki Jurai, Supreme Commander of the Royal Bodyguards, the 2nd Queen of Jurai and Ayeka's mother, was trying her best to get to the room's communication screen, so she could make a call...

The other female, Funaho Masaki Jurai, Minister of Intelligence, the 1st Queen of Jurai and Katsuhito's mother, was doing her very best to prevent her...

Only because of her 'enhanced body' was she able to even slow the extremely strong Misaki down...

" **You'll only get that crazy answering message of Washu's, just like you did the last 12 times you tried...** "

( A pair of red-headed dolls that asked the caller to please leave a message and Washu would get back to them, within the next year... )

With a deep sigh. Misaki collapsed into a cushioned chair and pouted...

"** But I just want to know how Ryoko and little Mayuka are doing... **"

The male, Azusa Masaki Jurai, the Emperor of Jurai and the Juraian Empire was concerned too...

For as strange as it might seem, he had come around to thinking of the two named females as part of Jurai's future, his future and they tended to made it a brighter one...

**. . . . . . . . . .**

After a while he broke the silence...

" **Supreme Commander!... What is the latest word on the attacker?... **"

Both Queens caught his use of Misaki's official title, this meant they were now into official Juraian business...

" **He is an elderly Juraian lord, who has memory problems and suffers from flashback to the attack 700 years ago... Until now deemed as harmless... **"

" **And the container?... **"

Misaki paused for a moment...

" **The container is of a design used during the very early years of the Empire and examination of the glass fragments confirms that it's that old... Any marking were removed and so all the fragment we were able to recover were sealed and sent to Washu...** "

Azusa looked at the ceiling...

To be attacked in the palace it's self was unthinkable, at least until now...

" **Any word on how he acquired it?... **"

The two Queens exchanged looks...

" **Minister of Intelligence!...** "

It was now Funaho's turn...

She took a deep breath...

**. . . . . . . . . .**

" **Due to it's age and makeup, the container did not register on scanners at the entrance... But according to him, he was slipped the container, at the reception, by a voice that suggested he use it to stop the Space Pirate Ryoko and her fellow demons... All he had to do was smash it at her feet, releasing the virus to effect any one nearby... As there was no mention of it's effects on the attacker, we believe he was nothing more than a pawn of those who planned the attack... **"

She looked at her fellow queen...

" **Due to his condition, he had NOT even been on the list of guest invited to the reception... However, some how, not only did he get an official card, but his name WAS on the list to be allowed entrance...** "

She looked her husband in the eye...

" **Needless to say, it seems we have a very serious security problem... We're quietly looking into it...** "

Azusa looked at Misaki, who nodded her head...

He sighed...

" **I guess we'll just have to do what every one else is doing... Wait... Until Washu has some answers for us...** "

The two Queens nodded...

**. . . . . . . . . .**

**( the Masaki Home... )**

There was a "**Ding**" and the appearance of a keyboard before a sleeping Washu that told every one that something was up...

It took only a moment for Washu to wake and hit some keys on the keyboard, producing a floating screen...

After a few strokes of the keyboard she did some thing that made Katsuhito smile, she mumbled something and hit the keyboard with her hand, causing it and the screen to disappear...

She turned to find both Ayeka and Katsuhito smiling at her, it seem that Ryoko hadn't picked up **ALL** her bad habits from being around Kagato...

Sighing, she slumped down in the recliner...

" **Nothing!...** "

Now Katsuhito was really worried...

But a quiet voice broke the silence...

" **Have you tried the data base on Avalon?...** "

Every one turned, to see a elderly bearded male, in long robes, standing in the kitchen doorway, a cup of tea in his hand...

Sasami, Ayeka's little sister ( and the 2nd princess of Jurai ), was standing next to him...

**. . . . . . . . . .**

**( A distant Tavern... )**

Olde Sam looked around the room...

There were the usual crowd there, but there was also a good number of others, mostly males, but even a few females, which **WAS** unusual...

Although most had drinks of some type, it seem that most had hardly been touched...

Every now and then, some one would glance up at the large screen on the wall, hoping to see some thing other than the sky of stars that was being shown there at the moment...

Not that many wouldn't come in here to sit and stare at that starry screen for hours...

For on a world without a night **OR** day sky, the slowly changing night sky on the screen was a wonder and very relaxing...

The added fact that it was the actual night sky of a world clear across the civilized universe only made it even more wondrous...

A few nights before, a good number of the settlement's children had been brought in to observe something none of them, not even their grandparent, had ever seen before...

A cluster of space rocks was entering a planet's atmosphere and glowing so hot that they could be seen from the ground below, they were some thing the locals called **Falling Stars**...

And they were able to watch it happen, just as the people on that distant world were watching it...

Sam had even recorded it for those who were unable to make it and also to add it to their growing entertainment base...

**. . . . . . . . . .**

However, for some time now the entire colony had been depressed and he knew the reason...

Some time before, a late breaking report on the **VERY **late news had reported that rumors were beginning to spread that members of the powerful Juraian Royal Family had been attacked during a reception, within the palace it's self...

However, no word, confirming or denying it, had yet been released from the palace...

Sam had managed to get a troubled Washu on the special communications system only long enough to confirm that the attack had happen and that there were injuries...

She wouldn't say who or how serious, only that he should keep it to himself...

She did manage to smile when he told her that the whole colony's prays were with them...

Since then he only got her answering message and those two little puppets when he called...

In the past, no one on the colony would have cared one way or the other about members of a Royal family...

That is, until a young male and his family showed up in their hour of greatest need and not only saved their lives, but had removed a very powerful Raider fleet that threatened to destroy their world...

**. . . . . . . . . .**

Since that day they had suddenly found themselves, once again a part of the civilized galaxy and no longer just an isolated, forgotten world, cut off from every thing...

Sam had watched as the colony had come to life, it's people beginning to look forward to 'tomorrow' and not dreading it like they had before...

He saw more happiness and far less fear in their eyes...

And for once he was glad that he had managed to live long enough to see this day...

For the tiny, starless world was on the edge of a vast void known as the badlands, an area made up of countless numbers of uncharted black-holes...

A thick cloud hung like a curtain between them and the stars of the rest of the galaxy, preventing **ANY** light from getting through, leaving them starless in **ALL** directions...

A world that very few wish to travel to, much less wish to live on...

Thus, in the past, the only visitors that would care to visit were those 'out-side' the law, looking for a secluded place to stay for a while and few or no questions were asked...

That powerful monster, Kagato, had used it as a resupply point, appearing unannounced to strip the colony of just about every drop of water and bite of food...

Only the logical words of his only 'henchman', the space pirate, Ryoko, had allowed **ANY** drops and bites to be left behind...

" **Dead men may tale no tales, but they also don't produce supplies, ether!...** "

And thus the colony had been allowed to remain alive...

Even after Ryoko's mysterious disappearance, 700 years ago, Kagato had **ALLOWED** the colony to exist...

It would have been too much bother to have to find another...

And then, recently, Ryoko had suddenly re-appeared, with a young male and the news that Kagato was indeed truly dead, as rumors had it...

**. . . . . . . . . .**

Sam had thought the Universe had truly gone crazy when Ryoko introduced her **NEW** traveling companions...

The long missing 1st princess of Jurai and a young boy who was the **NEW** Crown Prince of Jurai...

Then there was Ryoko's infamous star-ship, as powerful as a Juraian Tree-ship, _**Ryo-Ohko**_...

It was now able to transform into a small child or an even smaller pet...

Had he not seen it with his own eyes, he would never have believed it...

But, it had been meeting the even more infamous Galaxy Police officer, Mihoshi Kuramitsu, that had been the last straw...

His mind had shut down ( in other words, he had fainted.. )...

Coming too, he discovered it wasn't some weird dream...

**. . . . . . . . . .**

Since then, Ryoko's mother ( another surprise), had been helping to upgrade their tiny colony...

The huge screen in the tavern, not only received channels from across the galaxy, ( even through the cloud that blocked light and other forms of communications ) but also a **LIVE** broadcast of the night sky of the Crown Princes home world, which didn't happen to be the Jurai home-world...

And a starry sky was some thing that very few members of the colony had ever seen...

A couple of Washu's 'second hand' power generators were even now providing not only enough power for **ALL** the colony's needs, but could, in case of emergency, power a powerful force-field which could enclose the small world...

Also, there was that new, very secret experimental backup shield, which could, ( according to Washu ) transport the small world into sub-space, for a short time...

The ultimate protection, which only old Sam knew about or could activate...

When he asked her where she had gotten the idea, she had just smiled and told him that he wouldn't believe her...

**. . . . . . . . . .**

While they still had visitors from 'outside' the law, they now also had Galaxy Police officers and Jurian Scouts who would also drop by...

Both would list it as unofficial stops to take a break while patrolling the area, but both would be checking on them and making sure every thing was alright, the directives coming from the very top ( the Emperor and the Grand Marshal )...

It also wasn't unusual for mail and some supplies to get dropped off at the same time...

There was a new automated research station, (created by professor Washu ) studying the black-hole in the nearby void, the data being shared with the Science Academy as well as other interested parties...

Also, with the new Juraian border patrol system, it wasn't unusual to see ex-space pirate crews drinking with a visiting **GP** officer...

_**Oh how the universe had changed...**_

And so it was, that people living on one world were worried about ones on another...

And they weren't the only ones...

**. . . . . . . . . .**

**( The Airaian throne room... )**

A dark haired female watched as a tall male, with gray in his dark hair paced back and forth across the large room...

Queen Aimi Magma watched her husband, King Akio Magma as he cut a hole in the room's stone floor with his pacing...

In the past, getting word that members of the Juraian Royal family had been attack would have had him dancing around the room, but times change...

Recently it had been brought to his attention that the Juraian and Airaian Royal families were related and not recently ether...

However, due to recent events, within the past 800 years, not only was the newly famed prince Tenchi Masaki the Crown Prince of Jurai, but also the Crown Prince of Airai as well...

Which meant that not only was King Akio related to the Emperor of Jurai Azusa, his arch rival in the Galaxy, but also to the Grand Marshal of the Galaxy Police, as well as to that Mad woman, _**the greatest scientific genius in the universe**_, Washu Hakubi...

And now, every time they tried to contact the Crown Prince's home, they got those two little red-headed puppets asking them to leave a message...

But, what got the king, was their reply that Washu would **TRY** to get back to them within the year...

**NO ONE** said that to the King of the mighty Airaian Kingdom...

He had almost been ready to send a large battle fleet to deliver his 'message', when the Queen had stepped in...

**. . . . . . . . . .**

One thing that she pointed out was that if they weren't getting through, then chances were that the Juraian Royal family wasn't ether...

She finally convinced him that if Washu put that 'message' on their communications system, then they must be **VERY** busy and really didn't have time to answer...

But, she was sure that they would let them know any news, good or bad, when they had it...

That was just how the Masaki family, Crown Prince Tenchi's new family, worked...

Unlike other 'Royal Families'...

This had calmed him down, but hadn't stopped him from worrying...

The Queen smiled, this was a very good sign...

**. . . . . . . . . .**

**( the Masaki Home... )**

Washu stared at the bearded male, her mouth wide open...

_**Avalon,?... Why didn't I think of that?...**_

Managing to close her eyes and her mouth, she waved her hand and her keyboard, with screen, re-appeared...

With a flair of flying fingers, she soon had a reply...

Snapping her fingers, the keyboard and screen disappeared again, but this time Washu was smiling...

Getting up, she stepped over to the couch with Ayeka and the two sleepers...

Leaning down, she kissed her son-in-law on the forehead as she applied a stimulant to his neck...

( She'd had to sedate Tenchi earlier, to get him to rest, which he hadn't done in almost 36 hours... )

" **Time for the sleeping Prince to awake... **"

Standing back up, she found Ayeka staring at her...

" **What?... Isn't that how you girls wake him?...** "

That had been one of the very few area's in Ryoko's memories that she hadn't been able to access...

And by the way Ayeka's eyes widened and her face turned **RED**, she was going to have to ask some more questions...

Looking down at her sleeping daughter-in-law, she considered her as a possible source...

**. . . . . . . . . .**

But not with electrical equipment...

She was still cleaning up from Mihoshi's last unexpected visit to her lab, looking for Tenchi...

After discovering that Mihoshi was a distant relative, her only son's oh-so great granddaughter, Washu had refined the security access to her Lab, but it seem that Mihoshi was still waltzing in whenever she wanted...

It had Washu banging her head on the wall...

Perhaps she should try to catch up with Mihoshi's mother, Mitoto Kuramitsu, who also works for the **GP**, as a cleaner...

But word had it that, with her love of cleaning, she tended to show up just about any where...

Doing the floors of Lady Seto's tree-ship or the walls of space pirate Ryoko Balta's pirate cruiser or even the restroom at Galaxy Police Headquarters...

_**Perhaps?...**_

**. . . . . . . . . .**

She shook her head as Tenchi woke...

As he looked up, into her eyes, she tried not to get lost in them and smiled...

"**We have good news and we have bad news...** "

Tenchi's eye brow went up, just like his grandfather's and father's...

" **We have some data about the mysterious DNA used in the virus... The bad news is that we have to head to Avalon to access it... **"

She saw the questioned look in his eyes...

" **So... I hadn't gotten around to connected with their data base... Besides almost three quarters of it is still on paper... **"

She paused...

" **For now, both Ryoko and Mayuka are asleep in stasis... **"

**. . . . . . . . . .**

A voice from behind them spoke up...

" **Lady Washu!... Should I go ahead and arrange to have power diverted to the archives for you?... **"

Avalon, a world referred to in scientific circles as a Dyson sphere, was a huge hollow ball using a star at it's center to power the world that was on it's inner shell, created in the ancient past by an unknown mysterious race...

But now it was only being powered by a small white dwarf and that power was having to be strictly regulated...

Washu smiled and looked at the bearded male, Merlin of Avalon...

" **Don't worry, I'll just bring along some of my new compact sub-space generators... I was meaning to install some any way, to help until we could come up with a solution to your energy problem...** "

She smiled down at Tenchi...

" **Which we might be able to get to when this is over...** "

**. . . . . . . . . .**

Ayeka had helped Tenchi sit up and Mihoshi's head was now resting in his lap...

And he was now gently running his fingers through her hair...

Which caused Mihoshi to giggle and sigh...

But Ayeka was smiling too, for he had put his other arm around her and she was resting her head was on his shoulder...

Washu shook her head...

_**Married all this time and still acting like newly-weds...**_

She couldn't help smiling...

**. . . . . . . . . .**

" **As soon as you two are ready, come to my lab... Let sleeping beauty, sleep... We have some things to take with us and I don't need any problems at the moment...** "

She turned to Merlin...

" **Do you have any one in engineering who can help?...** "

Merlin smiled and nodded his head...

" **I believe I can get at-least half a dozen... If you need more I'll need to have them report back to control... It could take some time...** ?

Washu smiled...

" **That should do... I'd rather Avalon remain in the 'need-to-know' area for now... But if need be, we have a number of other worlds to get help from...** "

Merlin's eyes widened as he recalled the fantastic sub-space travel route he'd come here through...

It was almost magic, just step through a door and you were on a world in sub-space, step through another door and you're on one of a number of worlds across the galaxy...

It was so easy to forget how powerful these people were some times, they seem just like every one else...

**. . . . . . . . . .**

A smile appeared on his face...

A golden age was returning to Avalon, after countless generations of living in darkness...

He bowed slightly to Washu, who smiled as she walked past him and opened the door to her Lab...

As she openned it, she smiled at Sasami, who was standing in the kitchen door way with Tenchi's grandfather, who had joined her, having refreshed his tea...

" **This may take a while, so don't wait up... And do let the others know... **"

She saw the concern in Sasami's eyes and smiled...

" **We will keep you up-dated as to what we discover as often as we can...** "

Sasami smiled and nodded back...

Katsuhito also nodded his head...

**. . . . . . . . . .**

**( Under the sea... )**

The power supply was raising steadily and it would soon be time...

Only the most important functions were being powered at the moment and those at barest requirements, this should accelerate the recovery process and cut the time needed...

Sensors were still reading that unusual power source...

There was a taste to it, a long forgotten taste...

But there was no energy to spare, yet, to answer such questiona...

When the power was enough, the awaking would begin...

**THEN** it would have it's answers...

_**SOON!... **_

_**SOON!...**_

**. . . . . . . . . .**

**To be continued...**

**. . . . . . . . . .**

**Please feel free to comment and review for any errors...**

**. . . . . . . . . .**


	2. Chapter 2

**MASAKI TALES Vol. V - **

**QUEST...**

**Author: Daferge**

**. . . . . . . . . .**

**Disclaimer: Tenchi Muyo! is a copyright AIC/Pioneer Ltd. **

**All respective characters are property of their original owners. All original characters and ideas are property of the author.**

**. . . . . . . . . .**

**Chapter 02... It begins...**

**( Juraian News Broadcast... )**

The announcer appeared on the screen, facing the camera, his face void of expression, a trait that had gotten him where he was...

His eyes moved slightly as he quietly read the words being printed on a screen just above the camera he was looking into...

After a few seconds, an eye brow rose and a slight smile appeared and was gone...

Taking a slight breath, he began...

" **In recent days, rumors of an attack upon the Juraian Royal family have been circulating... An official for the palace has released an official report, now that the incident has been fully investigated...** "

The announcer allowed himself a slight smile as he continued...

" **At a recent Royal Palace event, attended by not only Emperor Azusa and his Queens, but also Crown Prince Tenchi and his wives, an elderly war veteran experienced a mental flash back to the infamous terror raid 700 years ago... Seeing the ex-space pirate Ryoko near our beloved Princess Ayeka and acting on impulse, he rushed to protect her... In the ensuing confusion, some drinking glasses were broken and some slight injuries accused... The veteran was taken into custody, but after being examined, was released to family members... Before that, he apologized to Princess Ryoko for his rude behavior... However, it was Princess Ryoko who apologized for having put him through the original nightmare, 700 years ago... Princess Ayeka then thanked the veteran for having come to her defense and to the amazement of on-lookers, kissed the elderly veteran on the forehead... The Crown prince and his family have ask that the veteran's name be with-held and that no charges be pressed, thus ending the matter...** "

The image changed to one of members of the royal family on a balcony, waving...

" **These images just in... In order to calm the worries of tens of thousands who had gathered outside the palace after the recent rumored attack, the whole royal family is seen here, on the palace balcony, waving to the cheering crowds below...** "

The image focused on the Juraian Emperor and his two wives...

" **In a rare appearance, his majesty, Emperor Azusa is seen here with his two Queens... **"

The image changed to a dark-haired, smiling young male with three attractive females, also waving...

" **Also seen here is Prince Tenchi and his three wives, Princess Ayeka, Princess Mihoshi and Princess Ryoko...** "

The announcer reappeared...

" **This new openness is believed to be due to the influence of the new Crown Prince... As such, the popularity of the Juraian Royal Family is at it's highest in almost 1300 years... Now for the weather...** "

**. . . . . . . . . .**

**( Aboard the **_**Mikagami**_**... )**

As the news cast ended Lady Seto sighed...

Ever since the incident, several days before, her communication station had been flooded with inquires about the incident...

Because of her close ties, with both the Royal family and the military, not only were high ranking officers contacting her, whole units were inquiring about the health of the Royal family, especially the Crown prince and his wives...

Messages of concern, not only from active duty personal, but from retired ones she hadn't even know were still alive...

She was glad of the news cast, noting that some one or thing was missing, it seem that Ryo-Ohki wasn't to be seen...

Washu had acknowledged that Ryoko was the one effect the worst, being the closest to the Bio-weapon when it was smashed, but hadn't mentioned any one else...

It would seem that both of Washu's daughters had been effected...

But that didn't seem enough to cause the concern that she had seen on Washu's face and heard in her voice, unless-...

She replayed the newscast, forwarding it to a closeup of Tenchi and his wives, stopping it...

Although Ryoko was holding Tenchi's hand, she seem nervous, not her usual cheerful self...

Lady Seto's eyebrow went up and she smiled...

_**That isn't Ryoko...**_

**. . . . . . . . . .**

Looking really close, Lady Seto saw slight differences, little things only a really sharp eye would catch and then only if they knew Ryoko really well...

She smiled...

It seem that Washu had gotten a stand-in, but some one they truly trusted...

Then she recalled an incident where Washu had discovered that one of her assistants, from before Kagato kidnapped her, had used DNA samples from Ryoko to create his own daughter, one who looked a lot like Ryoko, until you got them side by side...

The student had been cloning himself, so that he could finish some research, but in the end had recently died...

The whole incident had been kept quiet and nothing else mentioned, however, the Masaki's had accepted the daughter as another member of their own odd family, a silent member...

Not as much to protect the family as to protect her...

Ties to the Royal family, especially close ties, tended to put ones life and freedom at risk...

And like her "clone sister/mother", she liked her freedom, to go where she wanted, when she wanted...

So very few knew of her existence, much less her Royal connections...

She smiled at the though of Azusa's reaction to meeting another Ryoko...

**. . . . . . . . . .**

Having gone into the 'family' business ( in other words, following in her older sister/mother's footsteps, she'd become a space pirate ), but she tended to only attack those people outside the law, stealing from thieves, etc...

Lady Seto had kept an eye on her, least she step over a fine line, but she seem to be more helpful than harmful...

In fact, a number of times wrong doers would send out an S-O-S when being attacked and had Lady Seto show up to rescue them, only to find that the 'stolen' cargo was still there, usually an illegal cargo...

Then, when they claimed that it was the pirate Ryoko that had attacked them, they discovered that the 'supposed' attacker was some where public with thousands of witnesses...

Minagi was a real treasure, indeed...

When Lady Seto first encountered her, she thought it was Ryoko, until she noted the two thin red lines on each cheek...

That and the fact that she had an entirely different advanced star-ship...

Lady Seto smiled as she thought about how frustrated the opposition must be, thinking their attack had failed...

With luck they would never know how successful it had really been...

**. . . . . . . . . .**

**( Royal Palace... )**

Princess Ayeka was sitting in a chair across the desk from her father, the Emperor of Jurai, Azusa Masaki Jurai, sipping tea in his office...

In cushioned chairs on both sides were his wives and advisers, the two Queens of Jurai...

To his left his Minister of Intelligence, the 1st Queen of Jurai, Funaho Masaki Jurai, her brother Yosho's mother...

And to his right, the Supreme Commander of the Royal Bodyguards, 2nd Queen of Jurai, Misaki Masaki Jurai, her mother...

They were gathered here for several reasons, the first being that his office was the local access point for Washu's new sub-space travel route...

No one would even know that she was on the planet, unless she left the room...

The second was that with Washu's up-grading of it's security measures, the room was the most secure place on Planet Jurai...

There fore they could speak freely, these walls had no ears...

And that was why Ayeka was here, to up-date her parents on recent matters...

Washu had thought it was best that she be the one and she had agreed...

**. . . . . . . . . .**

Her father, was looking at the doorway to the small bedroom that he had used for centuries when ever he hadn't felt like going all the way to the royal bed chambers or when one Queen or the other was upset with him about some thing...

With an adjustment that professor Washu had made, a black curtain would fill that doorway and by stepping through it he could travel to places light years away within minutes, instead of days or even weeks...

He still found it hard to believe...

In fact, just a little earlier, the door to the bedroom had closed on it's own, as he sat at his desk...

It was the first notice he had that he was going to have guest, so he had contacted his Queens and asked them to come to his office, nothing else being said...

They had both entered his office shortly there after, to find not only Azusa, but Ayeka there...

After the usual hugs and such Ayeka had them sit while she brought them up to date...

**. . . . . . . . . .**

Azusa had seen the news broadcast and had actually smiled at the reporter's statement about popularity...

Since coming to the throne, he'd had to concentrated on '**RULING**' and what was good for the Empire, as well as the Royal family...

However, with the flood of inquires about the health of members of the family, especially of the Crown Prince and his wives, it had been decided that a statement, the first in almost a decade, should be given out...

Professor Washu and Queen Funaho had handled the details...

He'd been surprised at how detailed and accurate it was, he'd expected just a few word saying every thing and every body was alright...

But Both had insisted, even the parts about Ayeka and Ryoko...

Any doubts he might have had disappeared as they both reacted as future Queens of Jurai should...

In Ayeka he now saw a determination that had not been there before, thanks to Ryoko...

And he was sure the way Ryoko had bowed to the aged warrior and even apologized for something that happen 700 years ago had been an eye opener to others, as it had been for him...

It seem that she too had also learned a thing or two, from Ayeka...

And both had acquired much from their husband, Tenchi Masaki...

**. . . . . . . . . .**

As Washu had said, 'A picture was worth a million words'...

It was amazing how just showing themselves for a short time on the balcony had helped...

And being introduced to her newest daughter had been a real eye opener...

Although she looked exactly like Ryoko, Minagi had a shyness that he'd found very refreshing...

She reminded him of Ryo-Ohki when she was in her child form, so innocent...

As Ayeka began to speak, he return to the present...

Looking closer, he could see true emotion in her eyes as she spoke...

Ryoko and Mayuka were stable, for the moment, but been put into stasis pods, in effect frozen in time...

Azusa recalled how Ryoko had complained about the cold weather on coloni world 0315, so even if it saved her life, she wouldn't like it...

It seem that Ryo-Ohki had also been weakened, but was still able to get around, just not in her star-ship form...

As for Washu, having exhausted every other known source of data she could think of, she was now on her way to that mysterious super world of Avalon, to access data that was rumored to be older than Jurai was...

However, since most of their data had been recorded on 'paper', it might take a while...

**. . . . . . . . . .**

Misaki was the one who noticed how tired her daughter was...

" **How long did you spend at Ryoko's bedside?...** "

Startled, Ayeka's mouth fell open as she saw the three of them smiling at her, her head dropped and so did her voice...

" **Until Washu had me come here to talk to you... **"

It had only been a few days, but it had seem like weeks or even months...

She remembered sitting in a chair, Ryoko laying there so pale and weak, almost lifeless and there was nothing she could do...

When Washu decided to put them both into stasis chambers, she'd watched, Tenchi on one side, Mihoshi on the other...

Even Sasami had been there, standing in front of her sister, holding Ryo-Ohki...

Nagi, the most infamous bounty-hunter in the galaxy had even asked if there was any thing** SHE **could do...

Washu had let her help gently put Ryoko, naked into one of her special glass-like containment pods...

Tenchi had been the one to put little Mayuka in her pod, with a kiss on her cheek...

Once the pods were sealed, he had pulled up a chair and sat there, watching and waiting, on the other side from Ayeka...

**. . . . . . . . . .**

Sasami and Mihoshi had come in to check on them, but hadn't tried to get them to leave, Sasami had brought them tea and plates of food when they didn't appear for meals...

Then usually having to stay and make sure her 'big sister' ate it, while Washu did the same for Tenchi...

Tenchi was taking it the worst and finally, Ayeka and Mihoshi had asked Washu if she would do some thing, which she did...

He hadn't even felt the needle as Washu applied it to his neck...

Ayeka had smiled as she and Nagi had carried him from the lab and into the living room...

She had taken his place, letting him sleep on the couch, Sasami and the others watching over him...

She had just sat there, watching over both Ryoko and Mayuka, stroking little Ryo-Ohki who had climbing up onto her lap and fallen asleep...

**. . . . . . . . . .**

As it was, Washu had given her a booster shot just before she came, to help her make it and then informed her that upon her return she was to go directly to bed...

Sasami said that she would see to that, with Kiyone and Nagi's help if need be...

Tenchi, who had gone with Washu to Avalon to access their data, had even given Kiyone and Nagi permission to do what was needed to get Ayeka to rest...

Both Kiyone and Nagi had looked at her with a wicked smile on their faces...

Mihoshi had just smiled and nodded her head in agreement...

She had taken Ayeka's place in the lab, while she came to Jurai...

Asleep on Washu's couch, next to the pods with Ryo-Ohki in her arms...

Sasami had tucked her in, under a blanket...

**. . . . . . . . . .**

As things got quiet, the bedroom door closed on it's own, drawing everyone's attention...

After a moment, the door reopened and there was a black curtain there...

Before any one could react, Sasami's head appeared from the curtain and looked around before stepped into the room...

Ayeka had to smile, it reminded her so much of her fellow sister/wife when she would enter a room, through a wall...

Right behind her came her bodyguard Nagi Katsumoro ( the feared Bounty hunter ) and officer Kiyone Makibi of the Galaxy Police, both in civilian clothes...

As Sasami got quick hugs from her mother and father, Ayeka sighed and stood up, it seem that it was time to go...

" **It seems my 'escorts' are here...** "

At the confused look on her mother's face, Sasami spoke up, giggling softly...

" **Ayeka promised Tenchi and Washu that she would go to bed and get some sleep after she came here... WE"RE here to see that she does just that...** "

She looked at her dear sister's tired face and continued...

" **We've fixed a bed in the lab... Right next to Mayuka and Ryoko for you...** "

She smiled as she finished...

" **Mihoshi and Ryo-Ohki are warming it up for you... **"

With that, Ayeka sighed and allowed herself to be escorted home...

**. . . . . . . . . .**

**( A Darken World... )**

Unlike else where in the galaxy, the news report wasn't viewed favorably every where...

In this darken room, no one dared to speak, no one dared to even move...

The only one to move was the dark figure at the far end of the table, in the shadows...

He set a rather large gun on the cold stone table before him...

At the other end of the table a figure was laying on the floor, his head blown off...

"** Does any one else have any optimistic thoughts about the incident?...** "

No one spoke, no one breathed, they all looked at the dead body...

**. . . . . . . . . .**

A short time later a figure entered the room and stood next to the body...

It chuckled...

" **I see you had a disagreement... **'

The figure at the other end of the table reached for the gun on the table, but stopped and sat back...

_**SIGH!...**_

"**OUT!...** "

The others didn't need to be told twice...

In minutes there was only two live figures in the room...

**. . . . . . . . . .**

It was the one standing who broke the silence, tapping the body with his foot...

" **You realize that he was right... Some one had to be effected if the Imperial family showed it's self like that...** "

The reply was so low the new comer had to lean closer...

" **Didn't quite catch that!...** "

" **I said, I know... **"

The new comer looked down and tilted his head...

" **Then why?...** "

A deep hollow voice replied...

" **Because I haven't killed any one in a while and I felt like it!...** "

The new comer chuckled...

" **Well... As long as you had a good reason!...** "

The other figure also began to chuckle...

If any one had hear the sound it would have sent ice shivers up their spines...

**. . . . . . . . . .**

**( Earlier, in sub-space... )**

A number of people were standing on a small island, in the middle of a fair size lake, surrounded by a lush forest of trees...

Looking around, one might have thought they were on a planet some where and not in an artificial environment...

For this was the transfer point of Professor Washu Hakubi's new sub-space transportation system...

For upon this small island, a doorway could appear and take a traveler to any of a half dozen planets which were light-years apart, just by stepping through it...

It allowed her and other family members to move around the vast Galaxy quicker and quietly...

At the moment, this world had another function...

At one end of the island, a small bridge connect the island to an even smaller island, upon which a small tree resided...

At the moment, a young female, with dark hair was standing by the tree, her hand on it's trunk, her eyes closed...

Washu had used this quiet, safe world to help the tree, Ayeka's **Ryu-Oh **recover, so that it could be restored within a Juraian Tree-ship...

On the larger island three males and two females watched and waited, patiently...

Washu and Sasami watched as Ayeki spent some time with **Ryu-Oh,** for the first time since the incident...

Through the implanted com unit Washu had, she could hear Ayeka as she spoke gently to her companion mentally...

Washu saw Tenchi smile as he too listened...

The other two, older males could only stand by and watch in silence...

**. . . . . . . . . .**

One, dressed in an all black outfit, was the leader of a clan of ninja assassins, but he now had much greater responsibilities...

His clan had been accused of attacking the Emperor of Jurai, a crime that demanded their total elimination, to the last member...

However, the crown prince had accepted their word of honor that they had not been involved and saved them, bringing them to this world hidden within sub-space...

Not only would the member be safe from whoever had tried to get them destroyed, but they were now responsible for protecting this special secret transportation system...

Even if he didn't owe his life to the crown prince, the clan leader had seem greatness within the prince and a just cause worth following...

The prince's appearance and reassurance had helped calm their fears about the recent attack...

**. . . . . . . . . .**

The one in the robe, holding a staff, had his own responsibilities...

He was from a world known only in legends, Avalon and his name was Merlin...

And, although he looked the part, he wasn't a magician...

He just happen to be from one of the oldest worlds in the Galaxy and by far, it's largest...

Right now he and the others were on their way to his world, to access **THE **oldest library of knowledge in the galaxy...

At-least He, Tenchi and Washu were, Ayeka would be exiting through another door, to Jurai, while Sasaami returned home...

AS soon as they were ready, Washu would open a door to his world and a number of assistants Merlin had arranged for would join them and collect the boxes setting over to one side...

The boxes, moved here by clan members, held items Washu needed for her research in the library...

AS they all watched, Ayeka opened her eyes and gave her tree a hug, they were ready to go...

**. . . . . . . . . .**

**( Elsewhere in the Galaxy... The day after the incident, at Galaxy Police Headquarters... )**

The Ambassador of the Galactic worker's Guild had been waiting half the day to see the Grand Marshal...

And just as it was becoming his turn, a small female had shown up and been taken right in with out a word...

To make it worse, the assistant hadn't answered any of the ambassador's questions about why a 'child' should rank above him...

He'd considered that she might be a member of a royal house hold, but he had knowledge of not only the members of the Jurai and Airai families, but also a number of other minor Royal households...

The young redhead wasn't from any of them...

He'd even managed to do some research on the new Juraian Crown Prince's new family...

The new Prince and his three wives...

Though it was hard to tell where 'Truth' left off and 'Rumor' took over...

The mysrerious male half-breed grandson of the the former Crown Prince, missing for 700 years, not even 20 years old himself...

A spoiled 1st Princess, who had left her duties behind to go off on a search for her older brother and betrothal, for almost 700 years...

Then there was the Marshal's disgrace of a granddaughter, who during her short career, had caused almost as much havoc and chaos as the Galaxy hated and feared devil, Kagato, had...

And finally, there was Kagato's henchman and right hand, the space pirate Ryoko Hakubi, who, shortly before attacking the Juraian home-world, had visited his home-world...

**. . . . . . . . . .**

Even after 700 years, there were still places on his world that hadn't recovered fully...

By the time Kagato was through, an asteroid was more liveable...

No, there was no way that female, hell-spawn had changed, no matter what the news reported...

It was too bad that attacker the other night hadn't managed to kill her...

Thou it seem that he had been one of the few who seem to be happy about it...

A fact he'd had to keep to himself...

It seem that most of those he knew or talked to had been taken in by that Juraian propaganda and were showing real concern for the members of the Royal family...

But he hadn't been fooled, he'd met a great many members of the various Royal families, Juraian and others, over the centuries, they were **ALL** full of themselves and looked down on every body else...

At that moment the door to the inner office opened...

**. . . . . . . . . .**

" **...and be sure to give my regards to the others, Professor Hakubi... **"

Being a politician, the ambassador had a way of catching bits and pieces of conversations that could be of use to him...

This time he caught the name **HAKUBI**, a very uncommon name...

His emotions over-rode his better judgment...

Standing up, he put himself between the young female and the door...

Being rather tall, he towered over her, his fist on his hips, a stance that he used often with shorter people to get his way...

As the assistant started to stand, the young female made a slight gesture with her hand and he sat back, smiling...

Several **GP** officers, who were there to see the Marshal, started to stand, but a gesture from the Marshal's assistant stopped them...

He had never cared for this ambassador, too full of himself...

Smiling, he wondered who his replacement would be...

**. . . . . . . . . .**

The female heard a voice asked her a question that only she could hear...

_**Do you need some help?...**_

She continued to smile as she replied...

_**We agreed that we didn't need you or Mihoshi showing up at headquarters, too many questions...**_

She couldn't help loving her new son-in-law, as much as Ryoko and Ryo-Ohki did, with all her heart...

Professor Washu Hakubi, a female of infinite mysteries, looked up at the towering figure standing in her way...

Her adolescent form had it's advantages, but it also had it's Disadvantages...

It allowed her to travel unnoticed, also the young could do things adults couldn't, she sighed, but continued to smile...

It also allowed others to think they could do as they wished...

She considered what he would look like, only 12 inched tall and covered with fur?...

**. . . . . . . . . .**

She'd seen the assistant start to come to her aid and waved him off, she had also seen the smile as he kept his fellow officers out of this...

" **Your name is HAKUBI?... **"

She started to ask, but remembered the Grand Marshal using her title as she exited his office, she nodded her head and continued to smile...

" **Any relation to that demon hell spawn, space pirate, Ryoko Hakubi?... **"

Washu managed to continue smiling as she sent an order, mentally...

_**DON'T YOU MOVE!...**_

She had felt Tenchi start to leave the ship they were traveling in, which Mihoshi was piloting...

_**UFF!...**_

Curious, Washu accessed the bridge camera with her mind...

She just manage to not start giggling...

**. . . . . . . . . .**

Tenchi was in the co-pilot's seat, as she'd left him, however Mihoshi was now in his lap...

Not only was Mihoshi out of the regulation uniform that she had been wearing earlier, she was now wearing that naughty officer outfit from before the wedding...

Facing him, she was using her legs to secure him to the seat, her control cube in one hand as she ran the other through his hair...

" **Washu said you were to stay here and I know my wifely duties...** "

Washu smiled, he wasn't going any where, so she closed the link...

Looking up, she found the taller male was now waving a finger in her face...

" **WELL!...** "

Reaching up, she took hold of his finger and blinked her eyes...

As every one watched, she morphed into her adult, taller form...

With a very gently squeeze ( for her ), his eyes widened and he went down on his knees...

Now, looking down into the Ambassador's eyes, she answered him in a soft, deadly tone...

" **As a matter of fact, she's my daughter!... Is that a problem?... **"

The Ambassador just shook his head...

She noted that the assistant was trying his best not to laugh and the other officer's eyes were as wide as their smiles..

" **Sorry fellows... But I'm spoken for!...** "

**. . . . . . . . . .**

" **Humm!...** "

Looking behind her, she saw the Grand Marshal standing in his door way...

" **I was wondering where my next appointment was!...** "

He didn't smile, but she knew he wanted to as he nodded his head slightly...

She released the Ambassador's finger as she returned to her young female form, no one said a thing, would any one believe them?...

As she exited, she heard the Grand Marshal's strong voice...

" **It's so nice of you to drop by... I've been meaning to discuss your NEW assignment... I understand it gets just as cold in the daylight as it is at night on that planet!... Are you into winter sports?... **"

Washu smiled as the door closed...

Unable to contact Mihoshi **OR** Tenchi, she decided to visit the gift shop down on the main floor...

It look like she had some time on her hands...

**. . . . . . . . . .**

**( Now, Washu's lab...)**

A figure, wearing a robe, stood before a tall glass pod containing a beautiful naked female with light colored hair...

Minagi ( Ryoko's clone twin) stood before her 'sister's' container, her hand on the glass...

Washu had asked her to stand in for Ryoko with the rest of the family, to hide Ryoko's being so ill...

Tenchi and the others had agreed and helped her...

But she didn't know what she would do if something happen to Ryoko...

Replacing her was out of the question...

With her adoption, she now had a real family, one that accepted her for herself...

Her brother-in-law ( she blushed as she thought of Tenchi ) would not ask it of her, nor would her sister-in-laws, Princess Ayeka and Mihoshi...

Thinking of Mihoshi, she looked over at the bed that Sasami and the others had brought in for Ayeka and which was now occupied by Mihoshi and Ryo-Ohki...

Tears flow as she smiles at the thought of her new mom, her new sisters and even her new brother...

**. . . . . . . . . .**

Sensing some thing, she turn to find a strikingly beautiful female standing next to her...

How had she entered without Minagi hearing her...

It was then that Minagi noticed the unusual markings on her neck and cheeks...

Minagi watched in amazement as the female reached out and put her hand through the glass, reaching up to gently stroking Ryoko's cheek...

_**Impossible!**_

Minagi's eye widened, that cylinder was contained within a stasis field and nothing in the galaxy could effect it...

Moving back slightly, the female withdrew her arm from the container...

Then the female turned her head and Minagi found herself eye-to-eye with this stranger...

Minagi thought she saw a slight sadness for a moment and then it was gone...

She then noted that the female was looking behind her...

Turning, she discovered Tenchi's grandfather standing there, sipping tea from a small cup...

**. . . . . . . . . .**

With a smile, he broke the silence...

" **It's been a while, Lady Tokimi...** "

Minagi had heard that name before, some where...

Then her eyes widened...

The Goddess Tsunami has a sister by that name...

One of the three Chousin Goddesses...

She barely hear Katsuhito's next comment...

" **Here to visit your niece?... **"

**. . . . . . . . . .**

Minagi's eyes moved from the goddess to Ryoko and then to the Shinto priest before returning to the Goddess...

Her mouth must have been open, because the Goddess reached over, placed a finger under her chin and closing it...

Minagi couldn't move or speak, but she heard a voice in her head...

_**There is much for you to learn about your new family...**_

She didn't see the slight smile appear...

_**AND your new relatives, my child...**_

Minagi suddenly had a strong urge to climb into that bed with Mihoshi and hide under the covers...

Minagi knew she heard chuckling as the female faded before her eyes...

**. . . . . . . . . .**

**( Under the sea... )**

**IT **had been watching the unusual power source it had recently detected...

There was a taste to it that seem familiar, but just beyond the memories that it could access at the moment...

Perhaps when the awaking was finished **IT** would be able to identify the power...

Then, perhaps, they would all go and see what it was...

But for now **IT** could only sit and wait...

It was so hard, for this power wasn't all that far away...

On a small landmass, just beyond this large body of water it was under...

**. . . . . . . . . .**

Then, it happen...

One moment the taste had been there, the next, it was gone and was no where to be found...

Since **IT** awoke, it had slowly, carefully studied this world that **IT** was on, using what little power** IT **could spare...

This was a very primitive world, creatures just able to get to the single moon that orbited it...

Traveling beyond the range for **IT'**s sensors to detected, in an instant, was even beyond **IT'**s abilities...

Another Question unanswered...

But the 'taste' had also caused an odd reaction...

It had no only caused **JOY**, but it also caused **FEAR?**...

**IT** would have to be careful about contacting such power...

_**But soon!...**_

_**Soon...**_

**. . . . . . . . . .**

**To be continued...**

**. . . . . . . . . .**

**Please feel free to comment and review for any errors...**

**. . . . . . . . . .**


End file.
